Don't be such a Baby
by EvanescingSky
Summary: Over the years, Hungary has had plenty of reasons and oppertunities to tell Austria to stop being such a baby!


Yep, I finally wrote a story for my OTP! AusHun! Cutest. Couple. Ever. (Except maybe Holy RomexChibitalia) Anywho, I love the way things started out with Hungary beating the hell out of Austria and thinking she was a dude, and ended with them getting married. As it were, I imagine she had a few insulting phrases which carried over to both periods XD

* * *

><p>Don't be such a baby<p>

"Don't be such a baby!" Hungary scoffed, pushing Austria's face deeper into the dirt with her foot. He tried to reply, but gagged on a mouthful of earth. "You're so wimpy," she sneered. "Even a GIRL could beat you up! You practically ARE a girl!" She spat in his hair and then grabbed her spear from where it lay nearby and scampered off.

Austria lay there for several minutes until he was sure Hungary was gone and wouldn't attack him again if he moved. _That boy is like an animal!_ Austria thought crossly. _He attacks anything that moves! _Slowly he sat up and rubbed the bruises and cuts on his face and ears. There were surely many more hidden beneath his clothes. His lower lip started to tremble and he thanked God Hungary wasn't here. If he saw Austria cry, there'd be no end to the torment he'd receive. He brushed as much dirt off his clothes as he could manage, stretching out his aching muscles with a grimace. It was a long walk back to the house, but he had little choice.

The tears welling in Austria's eyes blurred his vision. What had he done to deserve this? He had just been minding his own business, tending to his goats and writing poetry up here in the mountains when Hungary showed up and saw fit to pound him into a bloody pulp. He hadn't done anything to that boy! He hadn't done anything to anyone! He patted his nose with his sleeve, drawing away with a mixture of snot and blood from where Hungary had crunched his nose.

"He probably broke it, the brute," Austria sniffled to himself. He sat still for several moments, trying to compose himself before he started for home.

"Again, Austria?" came an exasperated voice. Austria looked up, his eyes wild with joy.

"Switzerland! You came to find me!" he cried. The blonde boy looked very angry, but Austria didn't care. Switzerland always looked angry.

"What the devil did you do to Hungary this time?" Switzerland demanded, striding over to Austria and pulling the boy to his feet.

"Nothing!" Austria wailed. "I wasn't doing anything! He just showed up and started to attack me!" Switzerland let out a growl of frustration and knelt down so Austria could clamber onto his back, wincing in pain. Getting a firm grip on Austria's legs, Switzerland straightened up and started for home, stumbling a bit under Austria's weight.

"Well you'd better try harder to stay out of his way. He's going to kill you one of these days," Switzerland muttered.

"I keep trying but it seems like fate has other ideas," Austria sighed, resting his head on Switzerland's shoulder.

"Stupid Austria. What a wimp," Hungary said to herself. She was sitting by a river, watching it rush by while her hair and clothes dried. It was one of the rare times she bathed-she needed Prussia's blood off of her skin. She combed her fingers through her warm brown hair-it really was getting too long. She sighed and leaned back on her sun-warmed rock. Her pale skin stood out in stark contrast with its gray surface. "I mean really…with a face like that? And he calls that fighting? Ha! I've seen rabbits put up more of a fight! Oh, who cares? I don't." Hungary tried to banish Austria from her thoughts, but to her horror, he kept popping up again.

This had been happening a lot recently and it drove her to insanity. In fact, in the past two months, she had sought Austria out twelve times to attack him and then spent twice as long standing over him and gloating. She wasn't there to just jump him and then beat it, she wanted him to KNOW how strong she was. She wanted…what did she want? Ultimately she wanted his attention.

"That's not true!" The thought was so repulsive, she sat up straight with a gasp. Why would she ever care what Austria thought of her? She had been feeling so strange lately. She wasn't as focused, her battle skill seemed to fail her when she needed them most (leading her to take it out on Austria)…her mind was filling up with clouds! Obviously, what she needed was more training.

Hungary quickly tied her hair up and stuffed it beneath her cap, shoving her limbs back into her damp clothing and grabbing her weapons. Yes, more training would solve this. When she reached her usual training spot, she saw with a fury that Prussia was already stretched out by her favorite resting rock, chewing on a piece of grass. He grinned that horrifically cocky grin at her and used two fingers to pull the grass out of his mouth.

"Gonna do some dancing?" he taunted. Hungary turned crimson.

"I'm here to train!" she snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't you tell? I'm here to woo you!" he announced mockingly. He leaped to his feet and offered her a flower, leering up at her. Hungary recoiled like an offended snake. She drew her sword and smacked Prussia across the face with the flat of her blade.

"Get lost, freak! You've been spending too much time with France!"

"Ouch! How dare you reject the Awesome Me?" Prussia demanded. He drew his own blade. "It's on, bro."

With a great battle cry, Hungary threw herself at Prussia.

The two tussled for a long time, but at last Hungary managed to drive Prussia out of her land.

"And stay out, scum!" she yelled after him. Panting, she flopped down in the grass, satisfied that she had both gotten training and repaid Prussia for his earlier victory. She noticed the yellow flower, crumpled and cast aside. Slowly, she reached out and picked it up, turning an idea in her mind. Prussia had been making fun of her with his fake peace offering (to "woo" her) but perhaps…perhaps she could propose peace or something to Austria! She felt a knot of confusion in her stomach whenever she thought about him, so she usually just got mad and beat him up. But she knew she was being irresponsible. She needed to man up and deal with this. She didn't know exactly what it meant, but she knew she didn't want to fight with Austria anymore. Proof of that was the dream she'd had a few nights ago. Even thinking of it made her uncomfortable and she twisted a grass blade around her finger.

It had been a very short dream, which involved Austria reading poetry to her and then letting her lie in the grass with him with her head in his lap. He had played with her hair, in the dream, and she had closed her eyes, relishing their closeness.

When she'd woken up, she'd been so furious with herself she'd cussed, punched a tree and then made herself train until well after sunup. Her own personal punishment. In addition, later that day, Turkey had beaten her senseless. She let him, to a degree, because she deserved it for having such pathetic thoughts, especially about Austria.

But maybe now was the time to let it go. To accept that she WANTED peace with Austria and then do something about it. Setting her jaw in determination, Hungary got to her feet. If she was going to make peace with Austria, she was going to need a LOT of flowers.

Poor abused Austria was sitting in his field again, watching his goats munch on grass and thoughtfully composing a new song in his notebook. His wounds from Hungary's last attack were healing up fairly well, the bruises fading to a yellowish tinge, the scabs and cuts slowly shrinking. He was a little jumpy, but then, he wasn't much of a fighter. Switzerland had lectured him for hours last time while he pulled arrows from Austria's armor and wrapped up bloody knees and gouge-marks from Hungary's spear. So understandably, when Hungary appeared over the hill, Austria jumped to his feet and started to get the hell out of dodge.

"Antonia! Marzipan! Josepha! Franz!" he called desperately to the goats. The last thing he wanted was for Hungary to slaughter his precious pets. He needed them! "Hurry Antonia!" He grabbed his crook, urging the goats along and scampering away as fast as he could with his entourage.

"Hey Austria!" Hungary bellowed, clutching a bunch of flowers tightly in one fist. "Wait up!" She started to run after him and Austria panicked.

"Leave me alone!" he shrieked, his voice jumping up humiliatingly, about four octaves, so that he sounded like a frightened girl. "And don't touch my goats!"

"I don't want anything to do with your goats!" Hungary cried, starting to catch up.

"Then just leave me alone!" Austria wailed. Why did he always pick on him? What had Austria ever done to him? All he did was exist! That seemed to make Hungary enraged enough as it was!

"Just wait up!" Hungary replied, frustrated. Why was Austria being so freaking cowardly? How dare he run from her! She was trying to make peace! "I want to make peace with you!"

"No thanks," Austria called back, not ceasing his flight. Just another trick Hungary was trying to use to get a chance to draw blood from his pale flesh. _He must really think I'm stupid_, Austria thought glumly.

"I said wait up!" Hungary tackled Austria to the ground as soon as she got close enough. She rolled him onto his back and sat across his chest, pinning him down. She took a moment to catch her breath. "Dammit Austria!" she swore. "I'm trying to make peace! Here!" She thrust her bouquet at him. They were crumpled and bent over from her running and jostling them about. She gazed down at them in horror. How could this be going so terribly wrong? "Look what you did!" she screeched. "You ruined them! You ruin everything!" She leaped to her feet and threw the flowers at him. They made a slapping sound as the bundle hit Austria's face.

Austria just wanted a peaceful afternoon to compose and watch his goats and be alone. Was that so much to ask for? Was it? Why couldn't he just be alone? Why did Hungary have to ruin every chance he had to have a little happiness? He could feel tears stinging his eyes again and he fought them back.

"No, you ruin everything!" he exclaimed. "You're the one who always attacks me!"

"I came here all ready to make peace and you start running!" Hungary was getting all worked up now. She barely restrained herself from drawing her blade. "And then you spoil my flowers! I hope Prussia beats the hell out of you and your stupid goats! He'd probably eat them for dinner! Are you crying?"

"No!" Austria yelped indignantly. Which was true-he wasn't. Yet. But the tears were definitely shinning in his eyes. He hated himself. What was he crying about anyway? _It's just so frustrating! I only want him to go away! Why does he have this obsession with making me miserable?_

"You are! Ugh! I can't believe Switzerland is allies with you! Don't be such a baby!" she snapped. "I didn't come here to fight and you're acting like it's the apocalypse! Man up or something!" Austria was half-risen from his place on the ground, but Hungary gave his shoulder a hard shove and knocked him back down. With that, she strode off, leaving Austria unhurt, but humiliated and degraded in the grass.

"I'm trying," he whispered softly to himself. Josepha waddled over and nudged his cheek with her nose, wondering why he'd stopped on their way home. He absently stroked her ears and watched Hungary retreat. If that didn't beat all for the strangest things he'd seen from that heathen country. He shook his head, rising to his feet. His muse had evanesced; he might as well finish the path he'd started and go back home. Hungary obviously had some issues to puzzle out and he didn't want to be around to see the results.

"Roderich?" Hungary struggled to keep the amusement out of her voice. But the look on Austria's face really was priceless. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

"What I mean to say, Elizabeta, is…Well you know…I wanted…" His cheeks resembled one of Spain's tomatoes and he showed no signs of getting a full sentence out anytime soon, so Hungary decided to relieve him of his embarrassment.

"Yes," she said simply. She smiled charmingly and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Austria stiffened in surprise and then felt a wave of relief crash over him. That horrible business was done with! "Don't be such a baby," Hungary added teasingly. "You had to know I'd say yes!"

"Well…I thought perhaps…you'd rather…be with Prussia," Austria said with difficulty, the tips of his ears flaming red.

"Prussia? What the h-What could I possibly want with Prussia? He used to beat me up as much as I did you! I can't stand that arrogant, stuck up, self-absorbed Narcissus replica!" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"He does follow us around an awful lot…" Austria pointed out.

"He can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't bother me," Hungary said irritably.

"Now I've gone and upset you," Austria worried. "I meant for this to be special!"

Austria had tried very hard to make this evening perfect. They had begun with a beautiful opera sung by Austria's finest singers. Many of the songs were pieces Austria himself had composed. Then he had taken Hungary dine with the ballet dancers at a ridiculously ornate palace in Vienna. To bring the night to a close, he had taken her for a walk to his favorite meadow, knowing how much she loved to be outside. Stars speckled the night sky like a blanket up here, far away from any kind of light pollution and the air was crisp and cool.

"It HAS been special," Hungary insisted, feeling guilty for getting irritated with Austria over a childhood enemy. She put her hand over his. "It's been wonderful," she said quietly, her eyes shining. Austria felt his heart skip a beat. He took another deep breath and pressed his fingertips together.

"I should try again," he decided. "If just to get you to stop telling me to man up," he added, half annoyed. Hungary settled herself properly on the rock and waited. Austria swallowed hard and reached into his pocket, removing the small box he had carted around all day. In the darkness on the mountaintop, he fell to one knee in front of Hungary.

"Hungary-Elizabeta-will you…marry me?" he asked. Even though he knew she'd say yes, butterflies churned in his stomach. Austria didn't care to put his emotions out for everyone to see-it made him feel terribly vulnerable. Even when it was just Hungary to see, it made him feel uncomfortable. Naked, in a way. Stripped of his protective arrogance.

But Hungary's face split into a wide smile. "Of course I will," she exclaimed. She slid off the rock and knelt in front of Roderich, taking his face between her hands and kissing him until he was breathless. They just gazed at each other for a moment, lost in their overwhelming love before they embraced.

"I'm not a baby," Austria whispered in Hungary's ear. It was just for the record. Hungary smiled patronizingly, although Austria couldn't see it, and patted his back.

"Yes…yes you are, sweetheart. But I love you anyway."


End file.
